Bobby Lemon
by TheFireBuizel
Summary: A student wishes to achieve a goal of becoming the best Pokémon doctor he can be. When entering at the IEA, everything but studying isn't an option.
1. IEA

**My fifth Pokémon story. (Sarcastic Yay). But seriously, I've been trying to work on writing slashes/yaoi (and maybe a few lemons since I suck at all those) while also bringing in a little entertainment. So here's the warning, don't like it, just don't read it. That's all I ask. I would appreciate feedback once in a while. Ok now for the disclaimers… If I own anything that Nintendo doesn't, it wouldn't really be Nintendo's property now would it? Enjoy.**

* * *

Who here wants to know who I am? It was bad enough my childhood sucked; I don't need to be teased anymore. My future wasn't looking any brighter. I know I regret my mistakes, but I needed to get by somehow. I didn't have what anyone else had. I didn't have anyone to depend on; money was a HUGE problem in my life, I don't have any shelter. No one stands out for me. God my life sucks. I just have the urge to even KILL MYSELF. AND NO ONE HERE WOULD GIVE A SHIT! TELL ME, WOULD YOU CARE IF I KILLED MYSELF? NO, YOU WOULDN'T! YOU WOULDN'T CARE WHAT THE HELL WOULD HAPPEN TO ME! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME? DO YOU? WELL GOOD, ITS ONE LESS THING ON YOUR LIFE TO WORRY ABOUT. NOW FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!

*sighing*. Hey you, yeah you reading this. Listen, I didn't mean to yell at you or act a little furious. You had nothing to do with it. It's just that I've been going through so much lately and with everything disappearing one by one, it's just hard to get by. Trust me, I'm not mean, or cruel, or bitter in any way, my heart is warmer than a soft blanket on a cold night. It's just the way my life is. No need to feel sorry because I don't like people's sympathy, Instead I should be the one apologizing. So allow me to start over and explain everything.

My name is Bobby Lemon. Weird name I know. I'm 16 years old currently, my eyes are golden brown (as people would describe), and my hair is white. I don't dye it; it's mostly due to the sun and the fact that I lack taking some showers. I currently attend the investment in excellence academy or IEA for short. A good private school lives up to its name. I was actually blessed to go and attend the private school. And that's it for about me. I have a sister as well. Cindy lemon, her hair was golden brown and her eyes were emerald green. She was the nicest person I could ever trust in my life.

Now I'm going to explain about why my life is how it is. I started out as a normal teenager; no, I won't lie to you, fuck the bullshit. I was raised poor, and lived my life poor. I didn't really have much. I lived with my father ever since I was four and let me tell you; IT WAS THE WORST YEARS OF MY LIFE. My dad actually played the lottery with the money he was supposed to be using to raise my sister and me. Nevertheless, dad didn't care, and he actually won the grand prize money of at least $400 BILLION. Now that's rich. But my dad had begun to change as soon as he received his winnings. He had gone from a horrible father to a bad influenced monster

As soon as his winnings were in his hands, it ached him to go and buy the things he never could. He brought a huge mansion that was at least 15 stories high. Inside it was like a paradise. There was a pool table inside the swimming pool. There were a minimum of at least 120 bathrooms in the first floor alone. There was a dining room, a media room; pretty much looked like a normal house to me. Now you might be asking why aren't I just enjoying these things. Because my dad is an **asshole**, that's why. He actually bought himself many chefs to cook his meals and private butlers that worked very hard to do the stuff he did not want to. He even got a mistress in case he felt lonely. It was fucking disgusting. I would have left the place if I had the chance.

We only stayed with my father because he told us that the bitch died. Now whom was he talking about when he said bitch. Was it his old mistress? Was it my other sister that I didn't know about until now? Nope, he was actually talking about my mother, Pam Lemon. She was the nicest mother I could ask for. I didn't actually meet her because my father told my sister and me that she died in a train accident when she was five and when I was a baby. What was worse, he didn't even plan a funeral or even a memorial of her remembrance. Plus he wouldn't even call her his wife anymore and now said she was just a bitch. Was he that cruel?

Allow me to answer that with this. My dad was a huge fan of a Pikachu. They were very popular where he lives. Plus, from him they were just the coolest thing ever. Now he had the money to adopt OVER 9000 OF THEM! But he only adopted one and he called it Lemon. Lemon was our family name, and he preferred Lemon over his own flesh and blood. He would usually go out to eat or shop for some new suits, and he would always take lemon with him. It really hurts to know a Pokémon is above your own family. I swear lemon is actually planning to get rid of me, every time he looks at me he gives me a very unusual smile. Then he turns around and ignores me. Really, I'm just one step away from being electrocuted.

My birthdays over the years weren't exactly happy, or joyful, not even a little bit. I always got the same thing from him, nothing. My dad says he doesn't have time to go and shop for a gift because he's too busy being rich. Well I have just one thing to say to that, TAUROS (BULL) SHIT! All I wanted was a new shirt or some shoes, or perhaps even a toy of my very own, but he just kept saying no. allowance was dead before it even arrived, for my father told me for every meal I ate here and every night I spent under his house was just money down the drain. But when it came to lemon's birthday however, my dad was all crazy planning for his special day. Yep, a buffet of food, mountains and mountains of gifts, and even a very luxurious room, all for him. All for that little bastard. Sometimes I just felt like grabbing a frying pan off the kitchen and just knock some sense into him. Not kill him, but just enough blows to let him know he has a family…

My sister, Cindy Lemon, hated dad much more than I did. She didn't like the way I was treated. I actually wondered that as well. But my dad had stood up and slapped her hard on her face, saying to only worry about herself. At that point I just knew we had to leave, whether she's his daughter, she my sister first and there's no way in hell will I let her be treated like that.

Well one day my father took it too far. He was on his patio. Drinking a mixture of vodka and orange juice and eating rum cakes. My father just about put alcohol on everything. Food, drink, bath water, anything. You can say he's an alcoholic now, and now due to his money, he can have beer or any type of liquor from the snap of his fingers. Alcohol was like blood to him, he couldn't live without it. Anyway, it was a very hot day and I noticed an ice cream truck coming by, I went up and asked my father for a dollar to buy myself a treat.

Well, him being stubborn as usual replied he didn't have the money on him, even though he wiped his ass with $100 bills, he couldn't give me one lousy dollar. Wouldn't cough up a dollar for his own son. Perfect. Just perfect. I kept asking him repeatedly for the dollar, by the fifth time he told me to shut up and went back to his meal. But I knocked his meal and drink off the table and onto his clothes. I didn't really mean to knock it into him; I just wanted to grab his attention. The food and liquor spilled all over his $5,000 shirt and pants.

**IT WAS THE MISTAKE THAT ALMOST COSTED ME MY LIFE…**

My dad was pissed off, and he grabbed me by my waist. I tried to break free, but he had actually a good grip. We carried me over to the pool across from the patio, and he literally dropped me inside. One thing you should know about me, I couldn't swim at all. It wasn't because I didn't want to, it's because I didn't know how to. My dad wasn't actually a role model, so I relied on school to teach me. But they don't teach you swimming until after middle school. So I had to learn from my father, but he wouldn't teach me or pay someone to.

In my head, I was thinking I was FUCKED. I tried to gasp for air, but I just ended up swallowing more water. No chlorine was in it because it was rarely used, so I was thankful for that. Trying to keep myself afloat, I looked over at my father, and do you know what he was doing?

The bastard (I had lost all respect for him) just stood there, drinking and laughing. I tried my best to survive, but it was no use, I thought it was the end for me.

But then a miracle happened. My sister came outside and noticed my dad laughing his drunken ass off and me struggling for my life. She screamed when she saw my head underwater. Thinking fast she jumped in and held me by my waist. She then floated back up and pushed me out of the pool. I tried to get air in my lungs, but the water was making it impossible. I couldn't breathe, even if I was on land. My sister punched me in my stomach as hard as she could. Upon impact, I puked out the excess water out of my body and inhaled big gulps of air. The bastard was pissed at my sister for saving me, saying I should have drowned for spilling his meal.

Well, you can say my sister and I were out of the house in a heartbeat. We packed what belonged to us and my sister was smart enough to even take $6,000 from him. He didn't know it was gone either. He actually thought we were just bluffing, but once he saw us walk out the door, he shouted. "You won't survive out there. Get back here while you still have it good. It's better to appreciate what you have then to just throw it away." He was lucky I ignored that; otherwise, **I would have raised hell**.

My sister was around 21 when we left him. She got a job working at the Happy Munchlax fast food restaurant, earning $8.50 an hour. She was working there for about the rest of summer break. Plus since she was able to get an ID and a job to support us, it was easy for us to find a place to live. We found a small apartment for only $100 per person, and the rent was $300 for the month. I could say it was comfortable and cozy, but instead it was all cramped and claustrophobia took place once inside. There was one bedroom and ½ a bathroom, very small kitchen and small space for a TV and a TV only. Being nice, I offered to sleep on the floor instead of the room. But once stepping into the room, I regretted my mistake. The room was very spacious, it had a window and you could fit at least the living room in there. There was already a bed and some sheets. Cindy gave me the sheets and some pillows. She told me to get some rest for today. So without hesitating I just sat down on the cold, hard floor. It wasn't even carpeted, and It looked like I t wasn't washed in weeks, but I just sucked it up and tried to fall asleep, but under these conditions it was impossible.

* * *

_**A month before summer ends…**_

I awoke with a sore back and my ass hurting from sleeping while sitting up as usual. There was no way I would ever lay on the dirty floor. I had been sleeping like this for about two months. I couldn't even see my reflection against the tile. So as my sister woke up looking energized as always, I meanwhile just looked tired as hell and ready to pass out from exhaustion. Cindy looked at me all worried.

"Good morning sunshine. Did you sleep well?" she asked me.

"Like a rock, actually." I replied. She smiled as I got off the floor. She handed me a towel and a bar of soap.

"Maybe some freshening up would help." she said. I just shrugged and just went into the bathroom. It was just a shower and a toilet; there was absolutely no sink in there whatsoever. I just turned on the water and just began to wash myself.

After finishing, I dried myself with the towel and just wrapped it around my waist. I left the bathroom to see my sister serving up some eggs for breakfast. I grabbed my boxers and just put them on over the towel. Then I just sat down to try and eat my meal.

"Bobby, what's wrong? You seem upset today." Cindy asked me. It was true, I was upset, but it had nothing to do with her though.

"Actually something is bothering me." I said as I stopped playing with food for a moment. "Remember on the way over here I told you that I still wanted to continue going to school?"

"Yep, you wanted to enroll in the IEA right? But that was two months ago, why bring it up now?"

"Yes I know, and it's all I want to do. I hoped that I could continue my education so I could become a professor or something." I told her.

"So, what's the thing stopping you? I could just take you there and ask to enroll you…"

"But that's the thing, the money it costs to attend it is $10,000 a year since it's a private school. Plus, it doesn't cover the extra fees for my supplies and for the room."

"I see that is a problem." she told me. She began to think, and then she had an idea.

"Ok, so I was thinking if I could get a second job somehow. And you can go help around. If we can pull out $12,000 by….by….when is the enrollment date?"

"Around the next two weeks."

"Perfect, that will just be enough time to get it. Just hope that Arceus is on your side."

"Ok, when can we start?" I asked her eagerly, I really wanted to attend the school, not only because it's the only school around my area, or the fact that I can be successful, but mostly because it has the best classes and the test scores from there are nothing below a B.

"Umm…right after you get dressed, we can start now." she said smiling. I quickly ate my breakfast, chocking a little due to consuming it too quickly. I put on a plain white t-shirt and some jeans. I rushed out of the apartment before my sister could say another word.

I tried to find any type of work that was available. I went and asked around if anyone needed any help. I actually made a sign that said: _**I GOT TWO HANDS AND FEET, LET HE HELP OUT WITH ANYTHING YOU NEED.**_ I didn't really think it would work because I stood outside for four hours with no luck. But there was a man that came up to me.

"You looking for work?" he asked me. The way he said it gave me chills down my spine.

"Yeah, any type of work, no matter how dangerous or gross or back breaking." I replied.

"Well, I got a job for you. It involves you and me in my backyard with a couple of others. I'll pay you $1,000 if you agree." he told me. I really didn't like where this was going. But I figured, how bad could it be? I had a little metal pipe hidden under my jeans. If this guy tried anything funny, he'll know what's coming to him. It is pretty stupid for me to follow a guy to his yard, but I was desperate for cash.

And you can all just put the thoughts to rest. Turns out, he was serious when he said it would be me and some other working on his yard. He was removing the grass and placing in a garden for his wife. It was hard work, hell it was tiring removing the grass, placing in some soil, planting some seeds. Doesn't seem difficult but his back yard was huge, almost 150 sq. feet length to 100 sq. feet width. We did finish, and the guy came out handing out 1,000 bucks to all of the workers including myself. I was actually happy this worked out. (And please to anyone reading this, do not, and I mean **DO NOT FOLLOW MY EXAMPLE**.)

I proceeded home; I opened the door and just went inside. I didn't see Cindy anywhere. I looked at the clock, 8:45 PM. It wasn't really like her to be this late. Her hours were from 10 AM-6PM. To pass some time, I tried to scrub up the dirt off the floor. I grabbed a scrubbing sponge and a bucket of water. I tried my best to scrub the dirt off the floor. However, it would not budge. After an hour or so, I defeated the enemy. I put the bucket and the sponge back. I finally looked at the floor, and for once my reflection looked like it was about to thank me. Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was 9:50 PM, and she still didn't show up.

'Where is she?' I thought curiously.

* * *

**_(Cindy's point of view)_**

It was 10 minutes before my shift ends. I was also glad today was a Friday, just some time for Bobby and I to relax. Nut before I was about to leave, my boss came and gave me a pink piece of paper along with my check.

"What's this, it doesn't look like bonus money." I answered him.

"No, it's not. It's a pink slip, you fired Lemon." he said to me. I was just shocked.

"Wait wait. I'm fired. Like I'm not working here anymore?" I asked weakly. A nod answered my question. I was just shocked. Oh arceus, I thought you were on my side. Bobby really wanted to attend the school. What do I tell him now? Bobby I'm sorry but your dream is crushed due to my boss firing me, and now I have to go look for another job and you won't get to attend the IEA. This is just great Arceus. Just great.

I left the restaurant and went to wait on the bus stop with a couple of women. I don't own a car, and I wasn't walking 13 miles. But instead of a bus coming, a car had pulled up. The window rolled down at me.

"Oh! Your new now aren't you? I heard a guy say from the window. "How much do you charge?"

I was confused. "Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Well, I don't see any other beautiful woman around. How much?" he asked again.

I finally got the gesture, "sir, I'm not one of them; I'm just waiting for the bus."

"I'll give you $600." he told me. Why the nerve of the guy, asking me to do something to him for $600. I should call the police- wait a minute.

"How much was it? And for what?" I asked again. Wait a second, did I just say that?

"$600 dollars and a ride home if you satisfy Me." he said. I looked at my paycheck. This week I earned about $250. It would be my last paycheck until I find another job, but then again, when will a guy offer you $600 Dollars and a ride home? Plus that's more than what I've earned at this shit hole of a job.

"Ok I'll do it." I said. I couldn't believe it was me saying that, but this was for bobby. He opened his door and I climbed in. he was driving me to his place. I had to prepare with what was about to happen. I didn't know what he will make me do, but if it's for $600 it better be worth it.

* * *

**_(Back to Bobby)_**

I woke up from sudden footsteps. I grabbed the metal pipe I had next to me. The footsteps stopped at the door and it tried to open it. I heard the knob twist and I heard someone come in. I swung the pipe and heard a scream. The lights soon came on and I saw Cindy, her hair was messed up and I smelled sweat.

"Where have you been? I thought your shift ended at 6 PM." I told her.

"I had to work late, and the bus didn't show up so I walked home." she answered. I looked at the clock, which read 2:30 AM.

"Cindy, did you really have to work that late? I mean I understand the bus part. But you look like you just got out of work. You smell like sweat and your hair looks messy." I told her.

"Well I would like to see you try and work a long night shift." she answered me. I didn't know why she sounded all guilty, but it was best if I didn't ask her anything else. But I did ask her one more thing.

"Hey, have you been making sandwiches during work?" I half asked, half yawned. I was completely tired.

"A little bit, why?" she asked me.

"Because you got a little bit of mayonnaise in your hair." I replied.

* * *

It was one week before the due date for enrollments. So far, my sister and I raised around $6,000. She is making more money with the night shifts. She actually has been taking the night shifts more seriously and told me not to wait up. So as she left for work, I just shrugged and went back to the guy. Remember the man who offered me work? Well his name is Kevin. His last name was hard to pronounce, but just calling him Kevin worked for me. He was a landscaper who helps the world by planting trees and plants around other people's yards. The pay was good, but the effort was too much. But as long as I made money and helped the world, no harm was done. After collecting the money, Kevin made announcements that today was the last day of work. He gave a speech about how hard workers we are and how we make him proud. He even planned to throw a celebration at a bar. It was too bad I could not attend, but as a thank you/goodbye gift, he gave me $2,000 dollars. I was grateful for the money, and after waving goodbye, I proceeded home.

As I walked home, I noticed a car parked in front of our apartment. It was a parking space that was given to us to use when there's no parking left in the streets. But my sister doesn't have a car. So whose car was it? I went up to the apartment and knocked on the door, but it was locked. I didn't have a key so I couldn't open it.

"Hey Cindy? It's me Bobby. Can you please open the door?" I said, but there was no answer.

"Cindy. Open up please, I got news to tell you." but she wasn't opening the door.

"Cindy? Are you there?"

Inside the house (Cindy's point of view)

I was tired from what I did. It felt so wrong, it was horrible of me, but then again when money is in power, I had no choice. But it also felt SO good. Ever felt relaxed when in a hot tub? Alternatively, when receiving the most soothing/relaxing massage? Yeah, it feels that enjoyable. But I also felt guilt hiding this from bobby. It wasn't something I did, but it was for bobby so it wasn't wrong, right?

As the guy had finished putting on his jeans clothes, my shirt however went to the washer. I didn't know how it would come off, but I had to find a way.

"Well babe, that was fantastic! I didn't know you were a natural…"

"I'm not; I just do it for a purpose."

"Really? Well whatever the purpose is, I'm sure you'll be fine with It." he told me as he handed me $2,000. I left to go to the bathroom, and immediately began to rinse my mouth. Grabbing any mouthwash I made sure the bitter taste was gone.

'Oh my gosh, was it really worth $2,000 to do it?' I thought. But before I thought again. I pictured the face bobby would make to see him enroll and go into the IEA. His face would be flushed with happiness, and if bobby was happy, so was I.

I went back into the room and noticed the guy leaving his number. He was about to go and leave until I heard knocking on the door.

"Hey Cindy? It me Bobby. Can you please open the door?" I heard, I recognized the voice in an instant. It was Bobby.

"Cindy. Open up please, I got news to tell you." but I wasn't opening the door. I needed for him to think I wasn't home.

"Cindy? Are you there? Can you open up please? I got something to tell you." I heard.

"Who's that?" I heard the guy say. I wasn't going to tell him the truth in case he tried to hurt him.

"It must be my neighbor's son." I thought quickly.

"But then how does he know your name? You told me you moved here a week ago?" he asked. I told him to shut up; I just wished bobby would just leave for at least five minutes. It would give me time before the guy left and I had an excuse to tell him why I didn't hear him.

Unfortunately, things did not go the way I planned. Bobby had a crowbar. He always called it a metal pipe. And with a few attempts, he got the door opened. He had seen the guy sitting on the table instead of hiding. Worse, he saw me without my shirt.

If I had just had more time, I would have made sure it hadn't happened.

Bobby just stood there. He looked a little less confused then I did. I just wanted to make an excuse and make it appear right now.

"Hey bobby, what are you doing home early?" I asked him.

"Well, today was the last day of work…what's going on here?" he asked me curiously. He was asking me, but the guy was the one answering the question.

"Well you see she invited me to…"

"To let me interview you for the IEA." I finished. I prayed he would buy that, he wasn't a dumb one, but I just hope he was gullible for this. And he was too.

"Really? You're from the IEA? Wow, such an honor to meet you sir. I wanted to attend the school for months now, but I first need to pay enrollment. Since you're here, May I ask a few questions?" bobby told him. He nodded. I began to relax a little.

"Ok here's one I'm concern about. Why the hell is MY SISTER SHIRTLESS?" he asked him. Bobby sounded calm, but I could tell he was a little angry. I shouldn't have relaxed; I could tell he wanted answers.

"I wanted to get dressed and I couldn't find a shirt." I answered it thinking it was you, and now… Well here we are." I said, thinking fast. I did wince a little bit, but bobby didn't notice. Bobby did look around, trying to put the pieces together. I just hoped the guy didn't put the camera on the table.

But he did, and bobby noticed.

"What's with the camera Cindy?" bobby asked me. I just stood silent, it wasn't because I didn't have an excuse, it's because he was asking the guy. But the guy was more clueless as I was. And he didn't say anything either.

"Can I see it?" bobby said. What should I do now? If I say no, he will know something happened here, and if I say yes, he'll see the video. Arceus damn this was just a mistake. Defeated, I just handed over the camera, and just wished for the best.

(Bobby's point of view)

They just handed me the camera like no problem. I didn't think anything that bad would have happened. But as soon and I pressed play on a video taken recently, I was completely shocked. (Warning, drabble is in italic.)

_He stood up and walked over to her. And as much her eyes were full of lust, his pockets were full of cash. The guy stripped his jeans and she began to rub something in between his legs. As the guy began to sigh, her mouth began to water. Growing impatient the male removed the barrier between her mouth and his privates. She got a hold of it and she was about to insert it into her mouth…_

I closed the camera, and just smashed it into the wall. I didn't feel like watching my sister being violated orally. I picked up the metal pipe and just asked nicely "get out."

The guy didn't hesitate, I did have a weapon after all and I wasn't afraid to use it. He left and got into his car. But I threw a brick that smashed his windshield, shattering it into a million pieces. The guy just took off, and he was lucky I didn't kick his ass/ but now I turned to my sister.

"I'm waiting." I said. From the look of my sister, her green eyes were being washed with warm water as she let out some sobs. She was crying. The thing about her crying was that it was such a sad sight for me. The only time I have seen her cry was when she was abused b7y my father. I even seen him slap her for Arceus knows what. It made me feel like shit to see her like this. I reached up to her and looked into her eyes.

"Just tell me Cindy, why with the lies?" I said to her. She began to calm down.

"Well I didn't get a chance to tell you, but I lost my job bobby. My boss fired me the night you saw me come home late. Plus what you just saw was actually another reason I came late that day."

"That still doesn't answer why?" I replied.

"Well, when you said you really wanted to go to the IEA, I was actually glad to see you happy. Every day when I came home, you showed up some cash, I showed up with some cash. It was as if happiness glowed inside of you bobby. So in order to raise money to keep your hopes up, I stared to…to…"

"Sell your body. I actually knew that, but I didn't think it was true. You know better than that Cindy." I said. Then I saw her about to weep again, but I calmed her down by hugging her. "You know Cindy, why didn't you tell me that? I take disappointment easily. I have been disappointed nearly my whole life…"

"That's why I did it Bobby. I just wanted for you to be happy for once in your life. I just didn't want to see you all sad anymore. That way you can say your life didn't mean shit." she said a little bit serious. I felt touched by what she said. "This proves it…" she said. She took out a whole stack of bills from a bag she was hiding. She counted the stack and handed it to me.

"How much?" was all I could say.

"$10,000. Only 1/8 of that was from working at the restaurant." she said. Now this time I really felt lower than shit. She did this, all of this, for me. She did it because she cared about me. She cared for me as I cared for her.

"Now I owe you an apology." I said woefully.

"No, I should be sorry, I should have told you." she said. "It's a little too bad we couldn't raise $12,000."

"Actually..." I rebutted. I pulled out my two G's from work today.

"How did you get that much?" she asked me.

"It was supposed to be just a G, but the guy threw a celebration at a bar, but since I couldn't attend he gave me an extra grand." I said. "Sis, allow me to make it up to you, I got $200 extra dollars. Why don't we go out to eat instead? I'm pretty sick of just eggs."

"I couldn't agree more Bobby." she said smiling.

"You're not going out in a bra are you?"

"Oh, no. let me grab something first." she said. I just started laughing as she grabbed a shirt. We both left the apartment in search of food.

* * *

It was the last day for enrollment, so all fees were being paid, and tomorrow school started. My sister and I were waiting in line. I have never been inside the campus. Now that I am, it was beautiful. By the building there was a lake that sparkled in the water, you can see some hand gliders soaring the sky, all of the students there were just relaxing under trees and or playing a couple of sports while others grouped together and were just studying books.

But the real surprise was inside the school. It was bigger than any building I have seen (standing 25 stories high and stretching two miles wide). There was a lounge for everyone to enjoy. They didn't have water fountains; they had fountains releasing water from all directions in its area. You can literally just grab a cup and grab any falling water. It had a maximum of 23 floors. The first two were classrooms hallways, the others were rooms you can use.

My sister and I did have problems finding the office. We both had split up in search of it. Because I don't have a phone, whichever of us found it will let the other know by announcing the name into the intercom. I did struggle to find it. In my head, I thought that the seats were going out fast, and if I didn't make it, I was just screwed. However due to my cluelessness, I accidentally bumped into another guy, and I knocked over his stack of papers.

"Oh, I'm sorry man. I didn't see where I was going." I said, trying my best to apologize. I looked over at the guy. His hair was blue, his eyes were frost colored, he was wearing a black t-shirt along with some jeans, and He even had a gold necklace on his neck colored white.

"Oh, it's no problem. "He said, smiling at me. He was about to pick up the papers but I stopped him in his tracks.

"No it's my fault, allow me. " I said as I quickly picked up his papers, and handed them to him. I gave him a smirk for accepting my apology.

"Thanks man." he said. He then started to stare at me. My hair was white. I was wearing a blue t-shirt that was completely losing its color. I had on my shorts from freshman year. I didn't have any accessories. But he was actually was more focused on my eyes. "What color are your eyes exactly?" he asked me.

"There brown, but my sister says their…"

"Golden brown." he finished. He just kept staring at me, but I knew it was no harm, he still had a smile on his face." I haven't seen you around, are you new?"

"Yeah, I was looking for the office, but I got lost here."

"Yeah, you can get easily lost here. Go down the first floor back into the lobby, behind the fountain are a set of stairs that lead straight into a room. Go through the doors and there it is."

"Gee, thank you...uhh...""Jason. Jason App Sanders. What's yours?"

"Bobby Lemon." I said, offering a hand. He took it and shook it. "I hope we could be friends on the first day tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we would." he said. I waved farewell and proceeded to go back into the lobby. I went up the stairs and entered through the door. But when I entered, my sister was already in there. A few seconds later I heard '_bobby lemon please report to the dean's office. Bobby lemon please report to the dean's office.'_ As I entered, I shook hands with the dean and my sister was already in her seat. I sat down.

"Ok Mr. Lemon. I am pleased to meet you. My name is Don Harley, but you can just refer to me as the dean. Ok as you know, your sister told us about you. We are anxious to find out why you would like to join our school."

"Well, I just wanted to continue my studies at school, and what a better place than IEA." I said.

"Well most students just say because it's the school closest to them, but here Mr. Lemon..."

"Bobby, you can just call me bobby." I said to save some time.

"Well Bobby, we have your records here. They are impressive for a student. But it shows here that you failed to take some subjects in middle school and in freshman year."

"Well my father wanted to save time by making the school teach me only the important stuff, but I just say you can never have too much knowledge." I said, and the dean started to smile.

"That's correct. This is why we will include all of the classes you missed in your schedule. It won't interrupt your normal classes and you can take up to 7 study hall times per day if necessary. But there is an important matter here. Miss Lemon, may I speak to bobby for a moment?"

"Ok. she said. I think I heard her swear good luck. And I knew I was going to need it too.

"Although your grades are impressive, I'm afraid we have a school policy that must reflect on sanitation. All students attending must have a physical with their school papers, but here it shows you haven't been to a doctor for a physical. That will hurt you in trying to join sports, after school activities, or even attending some of classes unless you attend one today."

"But an appointment must be made two months in advance?" I said, I didn't want to lose my spot just for a lousy physical. I mean sure, my last doctor's visit was when I was born, but still though, I needed to stay.

"Not to worry, we have a doctor and a medic that deals with these types of things. If you can just visit him today before you leave campus." he said, he must have noticed my disappointment and my shock because he said "don't worry, it will only take about half an hour max. If you can present the physical tomorrow or before you leave, you shall be handed your room key and your other supplies."

"Really? Thank you dean." I said. I grabbed my stuff as he handed me a note. I just walked out of the building to see my sister waiting in the lobby.

"So how did it go? Did you pass?" she said.

"Actually it wasn't a test. The dean wanted me to have a physical in order for me to work on some of my classes and to join clubs and stuff."

"Well will you be ok here? I got a client that will give me $800 for I don't know what."

"Your still doing that? I thought you said you were going to find a job?" I said very disgracefully.

"I am, but I just want to have a little cash for both of us when we need It." she said honestly. "I hope you don't think of me as a whore for doing this."

"Never Cindy, if others call you a whore, I call you a smart money maker who puts her family first before herself." I said. I gave her a hug goodbye and proceeded to find the nurse's office. I didn't get lost like I used too. I found the office in a snap thanks to the directory. I entered the room that had NURSE written in big blue letters. Once inside, I noticed a Buizel sitting next to a chair, but he was different. He stood about five feet tall and he was wearing a pink t-shirt and some shorts. Wait a minute, a Pokémon was in here? At this school? Wearing clothes?

I sat on the next chair available. We were the only ones in the waiting room. It got very silent, and very awkward. So I decided to break the ice.

"Hey there. Why are you waiting in the nurse's office?"

"I should ask the same thing to you." he replied. In my head I thought HOLY SHIT HE CAN TALK. That's just amazing if I do say so myself. I didn't think Pokémon could attend as well.

"When did you learn to speak English?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I taught myself English when you humans refused to speak my language." He answered.

"Oh… well that's impressive is your trainer inside?" I asked, but the look on his face made me feel like I just insulted him.

"You know, in all my days here at IEA you are the only one that said I was someone's pet." he said bitterly. He stood up and pinned me to the wall. "And I don't like it." I tried to break free of the grip, but either I was weak, or the Pokémon was strong as hell. The look on his eyes made me feel a little terrified. But then he just started laughing.

"Relax dude. I'm just joking. Oh man, you should have seen the look on your face." he said, laughing his ass off. I was a little confused, but then I smiled.

"Hey, my name is Max. Just max, I don't have a last name." he said, offering me his paw. I took it and shook the furry hand.

"I'm bobby lemon." I said. He looked at me, and then smiled.

"Bobby lemon, I've never heard that name. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, hey can I ask you something?" Max just nodded his head. "Well, how the hell are you 5 feet tall? And why are you wearing clothes?" I asked confusingly.

"Well, I'm not a regular Pokémon if you haven't realized it by now. I was raised to act like humans. You know, act like them, speak like them, and even eat like them. Well, most Pokémon here are just the same characteristics. It's just the language and height difference that all. Like for example, I'm around two feet right? Well I train and speak the way humans are and I just started growing, but for like a dragonite, all they had to do was just teach him English. Simple right?" he said. I just looked blank. "Did you even understand what I just said?"

"Not really. You lost me after humans. Damn that was a mouthful." I said, and max just l erupted in laughter. I just raised the finger at him, laughing as well.

"Awe come one Bobby, I'm just playing around, that's all." said Max, playfully punching my arm. "And plus the reason I wear clothes is because as much as I like 'showing off', the show isn't for everyone. Plus the school makes us wear It." he said smiling.

"You seem cocky today. It's actually funny." I said.

He pulled out his cell phone and just said, "What's your screen name man? I am going to add you as friend." I was confused by this.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Oh that's right you're new. Well, normally this school is a bog success on technology. We students don't go and talk around like other schools do. Instead we send texts through a smartphone the school gives us. It's more private that way, and the only one who can access the phone is the user." he said, he slid his paw up and down the screen and pulled it up to his profile.

**Name: Max.**

**Pokémon or human: Pokémon.**

**Species (if Pokémon): Buizel**

**Age (if human): N/A**

**Sexuality: Gay**

**Relationship: Single **

**(ECT…)**

"Wait, you're gay?" I asked.

"Most students here are. It's an all-boys school man, there bound to turn gay one way or the other. But some students here are bi as well. The point being, this school will add gay experience to your profile on life. Plus they don't allow girls here. That's why we got male teachers and all, but the one way they know for sure you're not female is the psychical."Wait a minute, so you don't need a physical to join any activates or to use some of your classes?" I said in shock. Max just laughed.

"Yep, the checkup thing is just to prove your male. It doesn't do shit. I know how you felt, I mean when I found out I was pissed, but then after my year here I was glad I'm male. How did you react when they told you?" said max playfully, but the look on my face told a different story to him.

"I didn't know Max. In fact, that's why I'm waiting to see the doctor." I said. Max's mouth (or muzzle, but I'm just going to say mouth) just hung open.

"Well, I think you got it easy since your human. Who's your physician?" asked Max. I didn't really know why he was asking for my physician.

"Wait, there are different physicians here?" I asked curiously.

"No only about two are in the IEA, they're both real doctors too actually. Let me see the note." he said. I handed him the slip of paper. At first he was smirking, by then his smile faded away after only glimpse.

"Oh man, you got Dr. Smith. I feel sorry for you dude. He is not an easy physician. I had him when I first entered here, and he made me reveal my crotch to him, even though I was clearly male."

"He doesn't do anything to his patients...right?" I asked as questions raced in and out of my head.

"With Pokémon, no it's illegal here. However with humans..."

"What? What do you mean with humans? What does he do? What's illegal?" I asked. Outside I felt calm, but I was really nervous. He was about to answer when he stopped, the door to the physician swung open. There was a voice that shouted my name. It echoed through the room.

"Lemon..." it said. I was scared a little. I had to be honest; I didn't want to know what happened when Max had him. I'm sure it would be worse for me. I took one look at the doctor; he was wearing a hazmat suit and a helmet, so I couldn't see his face at all. But he has wearing gloves, and although his face was hidden I could hear him clearly.

"Have a seat." he said. I shuddered in fear as the door creaked very slowly and shut, the last thing I saw was Max's worried face.

* * *

**And there goes chapter one. The little drabble I think was cut short for a wasn't really much of a chapter but it's a start. Let me know if I should continue this or give it the guillotine (meaning it's a dead story and I should stop before it could get worse). That's it for now until next time.**


	2. Before the first day

**I know it has been MONTHS since my last update, but please don't yell at me for it. Most stories aren't updated regularly. And this update it to prove that fan fiction may have left my head, but not my heart. (Sounded corny didn't it?)**

(O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O)

I just stared at the floor; I didn't even want to look at the hazmat suited doctor. He had a clip board and pen, the clip board was judging me on appearance and health, the pen was confirming. Although I couldn't see him, I could tell he was serious at his job.

"Mr. Lemon, I am Dr. Smith. The school's most excellent doctor, if I do say so myself. Whenever you have any type of physical problems or disabilities, like if you need surgery or some crutches, you come and see me. If you have an injury or any type of pain there is a medic that deals with that. His office is the one across from mine." he just told me. He removed his hazmat suit and he wore a doctor mask along with some shades, gloves and a doctor's coat as well, so identifying him was a real challenge.

"Now I would like you to cooperate with me here and I ask that you remove your clothing. Except for you undergarments." I decided not to hesitate and just did as I was told. I lay down on the bed he gave me and he began the psychical.

It wasn't that bad actually. All he did was check my body for any sorts of sores or pain. He checked my weight and my height, pulse rate, heartbeat, and he then hit my knees with some kind of rubber mallet. Then he just took out some blood and gave me some vaccination shots. He recorded all of the results on the chart while I tried to put my clothes back on.

"No, don't put anything else on. I still need to check if you have a hernia." he said. He went into the cupboard to fetch another pair of gloves.

"Ok, how do you check for a hernia?" I asked him, thinking he was going to X-ray me or something.

"Bear with me here..." he stated. He took off his old gloves and put the new ones on. _'What is he going to do?'_ I thought. "Lemon, I need you to spread your legs, shoulder length apart, and pull down your boxers."

**'!'**. Ok, now I'm getting scared. "What for exactly?" I questioned. Even though I didn't show fear, I was still a little scared.

"I check for hernias by examining your genitals. It's nothing bad, all I do it just check for any signs of diseases in the genital area. It will be over before you know it." He said. I didn't want to do this, but the sooner he started, the sooner he finished. So I did what I was told and just waited for the test to be over.

It only took a few minutes, but it felt like the LONGEST time of my life.

(O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O)

"Well, you seem to be healthy. Although if you have any questions feel free to ask. How are you feeling by the way, uncomfortable?" he asked.

'I feel like I've just been molested.' I thought. "A little bit."

"Well, unless you have any other things to say, then we are done. You may now go and leave. Your physical is done. Have a great day." He said before closing the door. That actually didn't turn out to be bad. I wanted to go and see max, but he wasn't in the waiting room anymore, and not a trace of him was left behind.

Since my sis was gone, I went and sat in the lounge to work on the survey. Some of the questions were personal like age and likes; others were like if I wanted a room here. I just kept my answers short and simple.

_What is your name, age, date of birth, and favorite thing to do?_

'Bobby lemon, 16, February 14, like to just chill._'_

_Would you like a room here for the rest of the school year?_

'Well I don't want to be alone here; yet again my sister will be working and I **DO NOT** want to be there, so yeah.' Taking a look at it again, I crossed out everything but yeah.

_Have you met any of the following teachers/counselors at the IEA? If so list them._

'Nope'. I thought as I finished the short little survey. I noticed a group of guys just staring at me as I filled out the survey. They thought I wasn't noticing, but I saw what they were doing. One guy actually came up to me and began to ask me questions.

"Hey there, umm... Are you new here?" he asked. His was unique looking. He wore dark jeans and an orange shirt. He's around 5 feet 8 inches I believe. His hair was black, almost ink colored. Although he tried to hide it I could tell he was nervous.

"Yep, first time being here actually." I said. They guy did seem friendly, but he did look a little bit shy. "What about you?"

"No, I've been here since freshman year. I just wanted to ask you something, and feel free to say no but..."

"But what? What do you need? Money? Help?"

"Well... You see…I was wondering… you know what never mind, its ok." he said, he walked away feeling a little bit disappointed. To me, this whole day was just plain confusing. I went up to the office, looked straight at the dean with a smile, and handed him the forms. In return he handed me my schedule and a smart phone.

"It's your very own smart phone. It works just like a regular phone only it's more advanced. It's yours to keep. And if it breaks or malfunctions just ring it here for a repair or a replacement. Just one of the benefits here at the IEA." I thanked him and just decided to sit in the lounge. I was about to look at my schedule, when I decided to take a look in a little shop at the corner of the campus.

I won't bore you with any details, so I'll just say the IEA is actually amazing, yet expensive. I found out that everyone attending here is either rich or middle class. Since I wasn't either, I became the poorest student here. They charge you for everything here. From your dorm room rent to even using the bathroom, since I paid the whole fee I don't have to worry about any of that. They actually got a shop (the size of an average store) in the school. Walking inside I found many bottles of soap, some lotions, and there was even a little private section in the store. The little worn out sigh read: **for your needs.** Pretty self-explanatory.

While checking out some Soap, I happened to bump into yet another person. (Wow, what was wrong with me?). I didn't see where I was going, and bumped into another stranger. But this guy was different. He was tan, olive colored hair (see what I mean?), was around my height, athletic, green eyes, a black jacket, and some worn out jeans.

"Whoa man, might want to watch where you're going." he said, looking at me, his smile was heartwarming, which felt a little weird.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said shyly.

"Your new here aren't you?"

"Was it that obvious?" I asked.

"Call it a hunch, but if you want, I can show you around." He offered, holding out his hand, I took it and we shook on it. I began to follow him all round the school. Showing me the basic rooms, to even the secluded spots.

"And behind here we have a garden. I know it kind of sounds messed up, but apparently we have to know how to take care of other things besides ourselves, so this is where nursery class takes place." He said. I just looked around, looking bored as hell. It wasn't due to the guy taking, but…

"Hello, anyone home?" he said, snapping his fingers in front of me. I just returned to reality from boredom.

"I'm sorry, what happened?" I asked him. He just stood there laughing. I was still confused.

"I said if you wanted to go get something to eat. How about it man?" he said. I just shook my head.

"Thanks, but I'm broke."

"No problem, this meal is on me. Come on." He said, without answering, he dragged me to his car, a blue '68 Camaro. It looked cool, better than any car I would own. "Get in man." He said. I just shrugged my shoulders and just got in the car. Where he was taking me, I hadn't got a clue.

(O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O)

"Hey, no one rides a taxi anymore man, and even if they do, it wouldn't be the ones parked. Get off the road! Ugh, I just hate it when they do that." He shouted. I couldn't agree more. We had been in the car for over thirty minutes, the traffic here was horrible, and too many taxis were just parked on the side of the road, waiting for a customer. Still, it beats being alone in the school.

"So, I never did a chance to ask you your name." he said, breaking the ice.

"Well, I'm Bobby Lemon, I know, it sounds retarded, but it's real." I just said. But he just shook his head.

"Hell, it sounds better than my name. I'm Clay Rosario." But I just shook my head.

"Well, my name sounds weirder than yours. I was named after a fruit." I said jokingly.

"It's better than being named after some mud." He said, and we both just laughed, but the sound of the horn honking behind us just killed the joyous moment. "Damn it, there is nothing I can do, the stupid taxi won't move!" he shouted. I have had enough with the damn taxis. I just got out of the car and proceeded to the first parked taxi. "Bobby, where are you going?"

"I'm going to stop this traffic jam." I replied. Walking to the first taxi, I noticed ALL of the taxi drivers were out, drinking. I went up to the first taxi driver and asked him to move the taxi 'nicely'.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but your taxis are all causing a traffic jam, can you please go take the taxis and drink somewhere else?"

"Fuck off kid; we're all on our break." Was his reply. 'Fine, have it your way.' I thought. I walked to the end of the block, and picked up a rock. I walked over to the first taxi, and just smashed his windshield. The glass leaving a giant crack.

The taxi driver turned around and immediately ran toward the taxi. "YOU STUPID KID! I HAVE TO PAY FOR THIS OUT OF MY CHECK!"

"Well, I asked you to move, and you refused." I replied. "So unless you want a busted back window, I suggest you move." He just chuckled, calling my bluff. I raised the rock again, but this time he stopped me.

"All right kid alright, we'll move the taxis, come on boys." He said, he got into his fucked up taxi, and just drove away, the rest of the guys following him. At that moment, I heard cheering coming from the cars, people all applauding and cheering for my accomplishment. I just proceeded back to Clay's car, opened the door, and just stepped inside. Clay was Shocked.

'Bobby, did you know what you just did?"

"Yeah, I got a couple of taxi drivers to clear the traffic jam, so?"

"Bobby, you just made Eddward the taxi driver move. Everyone here is scared the shit out of him. No one would even DARE to ask him for a ride."

"Why, what did he do?" I asked.

"Now isn't a good time to talk about it man, now it's the time to celebrate." He said.

"But what was he doing blocking the traffic?" I asked.

"Well, he isn't making any money right now due to his incident; he thinks he can just block the roads get away from it.'

"Well I can see that isn't the case." I said, Clay just smiled, and as the light turned green, every car that passed us gave a honk to me, not sure if it was for solving a problem, or for causing another traffic jam.

We both had arrived at the Happy Munchlax, the same restaurant my sister used to work at. You know, I thought it the name 'Happy Munchlax' would sound like a fast food restaurant, but it was middle class. I wish I got to see Cindy work here before she was fired, I really did miss her.

We both looked around for a table, but it was already crowded, and I didn't feel like waiting in line.

"Hey Bobby!" I heard someone shout. 'Wait a minute, I recognized that voice. I looked around for anyone familiar calling my name; Clay tapped my shoulder and pointed to a table far from us. I narrowed my eyes a little to see who it was, but that didn't do me any good. I walked toward the table and found Max sitting at the end of the table.

And sitting next to him was Jason.

(O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O)

"Hey Clay, you made it!" Jason said, both Clay and Jason stood up, and did some weird hand shake. It involved slapping hands instead of high five. I just began to chuckle. "I didn't know you were bringing anyone else with you."

"Well, going to eat by myself would get boring, so I decided to bring a friend. Guys, this is Bobby. Bobby this is-"

"Oh I already know. Jason and Max. I've met them by accident." I told him.

"Get out, you guys already met?" he said, a little confused.

"We've met, but I wouldn't say accident." Said Jason, smiling at me.

"Same here man." Max said, drinking a glass of water. It's weird. I just made three friends who knew each other before me. What are the chances of that?

"So Bobby, what will it be?" Clay offered. He handed me a menu, which was full of food at a high price. I mean, a soda here was $4.50?

"I'm good with water, thanks though."

"Come on Bobby, I told you I would pay. How about the special today?"

"No thanks. I just want water, that's all." I said, taking a sip from my cup. But Max reached over, grabbed my cup, and just chugged it all down. Then he slammed the cup.

"Oh Bobby, you water is all gone. Looks like you're going to have to eat something here." Said Max playfully. I just shook my head in embarrassment. The waiter approached our table and began to take our order.

"All four of us will have the special today. And a soda." Clay said.

"Can I have more water, please?" I said, but Max just shook his head. The waiter wrote down the order, left for about two minutes, and then came back with the meal. It was fried fish along with some French fries; he then brought all of us a soda.

'I told you I wasn't Hun-"But Clay just stuffed my mouth with the fried fish. I just chewed the rest of it and just swallowed it. My mouth exploded. 'Holy crap, this is sooooo good.' The best I've ever had actually. I began to eat my fried fish, along with my pop. "Wow, this taste delicious, what kind of fish is this?"

Max answered immediately. "It's a Basculin." My stomach began to feel a little sick.

"You mean...I'm eating…" Max nodded his head. I did feel like throwing up, but at the same time, I wanted to eat more of it. "How can you guys eat this?" I said picking up a piece of fish, knowing it was once a live creature. Sad, so sad.

"Relax Bobby; it's not a crime to eat Basculin. There is a lake here that is overcrowded with basculin. It was too much fish, not enough space. So, they stared to deep fry it. Customers would eat it, and now the lake isn't full of Basculin anymore. It's a win-win situation." I didn't like the idea, but I did trust Max. So I just continued to eat until all of the food was gone. Five minutes after eating, everyone was talking on how I met them…

"Bobby ran into me while trying to find the dean's office. He even picked up the papers he knocked out of my hand. I was a little angry, but after seeing Bobby, I just let it go. I know you didn't mean to do it." Jason said, looking at me. I just nodded in agreement. Now it was Clay's turn to speak.

"Bobby and I met just like how you did Jason. Except I was showing him around the school." Clay said, his mouth full of fried fish.

"Bobby and I met at the waiting room of the doctor's office. He insulted me, and I had him pinned against the wall…" Max started.

"Wait, like you were about to rape him pin?" asked Clay, a little bit of fish flew out of his mouth and landed on my shirt. As if it wasn't already dirty. "Oh, my bad." He said, and then he took the piece of fish off my shirt and just ate it.

"No, well, I wouldn't agree with that, but I also wouldn't disagree. Anyway, he had to go into Dr. Smith's office…"

"You didn't tell him to Beware of him did you?" Clay asked. Max didn't say anything. Since I was sitting right across from him.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't think he would believe it…" I was shocked.

"Wait a minute, so the warning was just a joke?" I asked him. 'Max, please tell me you didn't lie.' I thought. But he slowly nodded his head.

"Max! Because of you I was scared the shit out of meeting this guy."

"Sorry, I thought it would be funny." He said innocently.

"Well, it's not funny to me, because of your warning I got scared when Dr. Smith molested me." Immediately, all three of them spat out their drinks.

"WHAT!" all three of them said unanimously. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"I was just joking Bobby, I didn't think he was capable of that." Max said.

"What did the doctor do to you man?" Jason asked.

"Oh Arceus, he didn't rape you did he?" Clay said, trying to get me to speak. I just shook my head. Well, I am not going down this road again, so I just thought of payback was in need.

"Relax, I was just joking." I said. All three of them started to relax, but they all looked mad.

"Dude, why the hell would you make up crap like that?" Max said angrily.

"Because that's how I felt when you told me the 'warning'." I answered. Max started to calm down, and then apologized.

"Sorry man, I didn't think you would fall for the trick."

"Same here, but look where that turned out, all three of you spat out you drinks." I said.

"Sorry, anyway, we should probably get going. It's getting late and I don't like being here after hours." Said Jason. Wonder what he was so afraid about. Anyway, all three of them paid for the food, and we left the restaurant. And for some reason, Max was begging Clay to switch car keys for some reason.

"Come on man, you still owe me from last year." Max argued.

"Max, that was LAST YEAR. This year I don't own you crap.  
Clay said.

"Fine, if you won't do it, I'll tell Bobby what you did on your birthday party last year." Clay just stopped. I was surprised.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Bobby, last year when Jason and I showed up on Clay's party Clay-" but he was tackled onto the ground by Clay, all Jason did was just laugh.

"Do they always do his when arguing?" I asked.

"No, but this little fight would end in about 30 seconds." He replied. Finally, Clay just sighed, got off of Max, and they both switched keys.

"I better not see a scratch on her." He said, taking Max's keys. Clay and Jason both got in Max's car (which I couldn't identify due to the lack of light in the parking lot). Clay and Jason both got into Max's car and just drove out of my sight. Max just smiled, as he got into Clay's car and started the engine.

"Hey, you need a ride?"

"In Clay's car? Sure!" I said. I didn't care where I was going, just as long as it's not home yet.

(O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O)

"Hey Bobby, do you need to be home right now?" Max asked me curiously.

"I have a few hours to spare. Where are we going?"

"To casa de Max." he said, and he stepped on the gas pedal. We arrived… back to school? Ok, now I was confused. But he guided me to an elevator. It had all of the letters of the alphabet, Max pressed the letter D. and the elevator just took us up. A minute later the doors opened and we both stepped onto the main hallway. We walked until he stopped at D6. Max pulled out his key and opened the door.

"Welcome to my room Bobby." He said. I stepped in to see a pretty moderate room. It was a good size, along with some white walls and tile flooring. There was a twin bed, a loveseat, a TV (basically it's like a living room), and there was your own bathroom.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's nice Max, Really cozy." I said. We both sat on the loveseat, and he turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels, Max just turned off the TV, and just sighed.

"There really is nothing good on TV." He said. After that things started to get a little quiet, and awkward.

"So hey, can you teach me how to use my Smartphone, I can't seem to use the darn thing." I said. He nodded his head, and he took my Smartphone and examined it.

"Well, right now all you can use it the basic features, like calling, texting, all the normal crap a cell phone has. You need to make a profile on the school website." He said. He stood up to get his lap top. Going on the internet, he set up my profile.

"Ok, what's your phone number?" he said, as I typed my number on his keypad. He then did a few modifications, and then he stopped.

"Ok, you first need a screen name. What could be your screen name?" he asked me.

"I don't know Max. What's your screen name?"

"It's Maximusdestruction132." He replied. And I couldn't help but laugh. He soon began to turn red from embarrassment. "Bobby, I was a freshman when I came up with the name, I was stupid back then."

"I could tell heh heh. Is Maximus even a word?"

"I have no clue." He said, and we both started to smile. "Ok, typed Lemon on to the screen name generator, let's see what available." He said. After waiting for about a minute, the results popped up. "Ok, I have narrowed you up to two choices. The first is SweetLemon250..."

"That's not going to happen, what's the next?" I answered quickly. He just laughed.

"I don't know, I think that name suits you just fine."

"Fuck you man, what's the second option.

"I got slashylemon025." He said. "I don't see why they would give you these names, but ok. They both sound ridiculous."

"They DO sound ridiculous, but its sounds better than sweet lemon." I said, and he just typed in slashylemon025 as my screen name."

"Ok, now here are some questions they ask you about your profile. This way, people can read how you are before they meet you. Question one: your name. I'll just fill that one out for you." He said. I looked over to see him completing my profile easily.

**Name: Bobby Lemon**

**Pokémon or human: Human**

**Species (if Pokémon): N/A**

**Age (if human): 16**

**Sexuality:**

**Relationship: Single.**

**Likes: Friends**

**Dislikes: N/A**

**About me: I am Unpredictable in many situations, but yet fun.**

**(ECT.)**

"Wait, why did you leave my sexuality blank?"

"I don't know you THAT well Bobby. The rest is up for you to decide." He said. Wow, he knew me that well in order to complete almost all of my profile. That is creepy. He then turned off his laptop and accessed my profile through my phone.

"Well, thanks Max. I appreciate what you did." I told him, but he was just turning around, not even bearing to look at me. "What's the problem man? Are you depressed or something?"

"No, but do you mind staying over for tonight?"

"Sorry, I have to still pick some stuff up from my sister. Why do you want me to stay over?"

"Oh, well, it's ok. It's nothing important anyway; I don't know why I suggested it in the first place." He said it sadly. He grabbed the car keys and told me to follow him.

"It's fine, I can just walk myself home, it only around twelve blocks". I said, but he shook his head, we both exited the room, left the school, got into the car, and he drove me home.

Neither of us said a word during the whole ride.

(O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O)

Max dropped me off; a little disappointed to see me go.

"I'll see you tomorrow Max, don't worry." I said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." He said sorrowfully. Until I realized what he wanted, a friend. He was about to sped away, but I stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Wait Max, I know how much you really wanted me to stay over…"

"It's all right, you don't need to apologize." He said.

"Well, how would you like to spend the night here with me?" I asked him.

"Are you sure, I mean, I can just go if you want." He said.

"I insist that you do." I said. He immediately left the car and just stood beside me. I was about to unlock the door, but I stopped.

"Wait, I got to warn you though. I live with my sister, and it's not really much, but hey, it's comfortable, and clean, AND..."

"Bobby, just us hanging out for tonight is good enough for me." he said. I took a deep breath, and opened the apartment door. I was about to go to my apartment door, but a guy along with a nidoking stepped out of my apartment. NO FUCKING WAY.

"Max, stay here for a minute ok?" he nodded, and I entered the apartment. There was my sister just getting ready to go out.

"Sis, mind telling me why there is a guy with a Pokémon leaving the apartment?" I asked.

"A better question would be why are you home so late? Its 12:30 AM, I said for you to be here 3 hours ago."

"Sis, WHY IS THERE A POKEMON LEAVING THE APARTMENT?" I ASKED AGAIN.

"You don't really know the reason Bobby. Don't make assumptions." She said. I just shook my head. But as I was about to say something, Max walked in.

"Hey there Bobby. Umm… Ms. Lemon, the guy is waiting for you in a car." He said.

"Oh bobby I almost forgot. I'm going to be gone for a while ok? If you get hungry there is food in the fridge. If your friend is staying over, he can sleep in my bed if he wants." She said, then after hearing a honking noise, she gave me a hug goodbye, and left the apartment. Max and I were just left alone. I went into my sister's room, and just made the bed. My sister bed was big enough for four people, so spacing wasn't a problem. I did change the sheets and removed all of her things from the room and just moved them into the cramped closet.

"Here, you can sleep on the bed if you want." I said. He sat down on the mattress, and then began to lie down. It was horrible. I didn't have anything to offer max, no entertainment, no separate room, nothing. He must be regretting his decision of coming here.

"Wow, this bed is softer than mine." He said, relaxing. I was about to close the door and leave, but he stopped me. "Hey Bobby, you mind staying with me tonight, I don't like being alone."

"But you have a room to yourself." I said.

"Yeah, but I have a roommate. When he told me that he was going home for tonight, I just sighed and watch him leave…"

I just sighed. "Ok, ok I'll stay. I don't want to hear any sad stories until tomorrow." And that being said I just stripped down to my boxers.

"What are you doing bobby?"

"I don't like sleeping with my clothes on, except for underwear. It makes my clothes feel uncomfortable in the morning." I said, climbing onto the bed.

"Mind if I get comfortable too?" he asked me.

"Whatever makes you feel at home." I said. As he was getting comfortable, I stayed a little far away from him to give him his space, but not too far to make it feel like I'm avoiding him.

"Night max." I said before dozing off to sleep. Hearing him reply 'night' was good enough for me…

(1:30 AM. Max's POV)

I just kept on tossing and turning. But no matter how many times I turned, I just couldn't sleep. Not with Bobby by my side. It's not that I hate him being near me. Actually I liked having him around me. It was nice to actually have someone nearby to turn to. I don't know why, but I find Bobby interesting. He isn't like Clay or Jason. He was different. I've always liked Jason, but Bobby? I knew him only today, and now I got a special feeling when I look at him. I scooted closer to him, hearing him sleep soundly. I wrapped my arm around his chest, and he just sighed.

I was happy that we were friends…

And I would be even happier if we were more.

(O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O)

AU: I know this chapter is a short one, but after a few brutal months of WB, I was finally able to update again. To everyone who never lost faith in me. I thank you.

**Here's a little sneak peak to chapter 3 (which will be posted earlier than this one, guaranteed): **

_Looking at my schedule, I knew it had to be changed. Swim class. Out of all of the classes I could have been given, I had to the one that kills me. The bell rang, which meant I was late. So I had to go to the pool by running. I stepped into the changing room to change into my shorts. I noticed that no one was in there, so I stripped, put on my shorts. And immediately just walk out the doors to the indoor pool. But looking around, I only noticed water Pokémon just sitting in the bleachers. And Max was shouting to sit next to him really wasn't helping. But I didn't know anyone in the class. So I just went and sat next to him on the bleachers. _

_I didn't know whether to be glad, or afraid. Everyone was just staring at me; all water Pokémon, just watching me. But a door opened and everyone's attention was gazed at the person entering the pool area. And out popped up… a Typhlosion? He looked fierce, tough, and could have used a bigger short size. _

"_All right ladies, I am your swimming instructor, Mr. Walmond, but you address to me as Sir and Sir only, do I make myself clear?" He said, but none of the students responded. So the flames on his back grew larger, and he was enraged. "I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"_

"_Sir Yes Sir!" we all responded, a few of us were shaking to the sound of his voice. The flames on his back started to decrease, and he was calm again. He climbed on top of the diving board, and then just dived down, without even wearing something protective over his flames, into the cold water. I actually thought he was done for. _

_But he surfaced up, and getting out, I noticed the flames on his back weren't affected. Not even a little bit. _

"_Now, can I get a volunteer to attempt what I just did?" he said. But no one had the balls to step up. "Fine, guess I'll have to pick my Victim then." He said. 'Please Arceus, if you really like me, don't let him pick me.' I thought. And my prayer was answered. "You!" he said, pointing to me. But just not the way I wanted. _

_I should have just stayed in the locker room._


End file.
